Otanjoubi
by Ameru
Summary: Ini fic spesial buat Ulang Tahun Arnel Firerious :3 OOC, OC. Ketika Mio Akiyama punya pacara diam-diam :3 RnR


**© Kakifly**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Newbie Author**

* * *

**~...~**

Aku tak percaya aku masih melakukan ini di akhir minggu tenangku. Seharusnya Ritsu bisa melakukannya sendiri, lagi pula ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia merengek kepadaku karena nilainya yang belum bisa mencapai rata-rata kelas. Menyusahkan. Bahkan disaat seperti saat ini. Saat dimana seharusnya aku sedang repot-repotnya mengurusi semua kebutuhan pesta. Pesta ulang tahun pribadi. Pribadi karena hanya aku dan dia yang akan merayakannya. Tentu, aku tak mungkin mengajak Ritsu atau bahkan Yui. Mereka pasti akan menghancurkannya. Lagi pula ini bukan untuk publik.

"_What do you doing Mio chan?_"

"_What are you doing_, seharusnya. Lagi pula kau mau sampai kapan kau mau belajar di sini?"

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menempel erat pada dinding kamarku. Memastikan bahwa aku tidak akan mendapat masalah dengan segala yang akan terjadi saat aku melihat jarum-jarum jam itu menuding sebuah angka. Dan sepertinya aku bisa bernapas lega untuk itu. Pukul 17.05. Setidaknya aku masih bisa pergi ke toko kado dan membeli hadiah untuknya. Aku tak mungkin pergi besok, mereka pasti akan memenjarakanku di ruang klub sampai setidaknya matahari mulai kembali ke rumahnya. Tenggelam di balik kehidupan lain. Lagi pula, besok sudah harinya, aku tidak akan punya waktu lagi sebelum matahari tenggelam. Dan sekarang tinggal pikirkan bagaimana cara membuat satu anak ini tak akan menggangguku lagi. Tainaka Ritsu, tentu saja. Hanya dia yang selalu menyusahkanku.

"Sampai aku bisa. Mio ayo ajarkan lagi! Ku mohon." Matanya. Aku benci matanya saat ia mulai berakting seperti itu. Lagi pula, aku yakin ia tak akan mau repot-repot seperti ini kalau Sawako _Sensei_ tidak mengancam.

Huhhmp! Aku mengenalnya, bahkan sejak sebelum ia akrab dengan dua _stick_ pemukul itu.

"Aku akan mengajarimu di sekolah. Sudah saatnya kau pulang." Dan bagaimana cara aku mengusirnya tanpa membuatnya merasa terusir? Oh! Mungkin lebih baik aku mengatakan padanya tenang Aruneru? Tidak mungkin! Itu terlalu memalukan._ Hazukashii! Hazukashii!_

"Mioo, kau tega membiarkanku mendapat nilai jelek?" Ritsu mulai kembali mengeluarkan rengekan mautnya. Tapi aku tak akan kalah.

"Itu salahmu sendiri."

"Miooo."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah! Limabelas menit."

"Tidak!"

"Sepuluh menit."

"Tidak! Sudah jangan merengek lagi."

"Jahat! Lima menit."

Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Dua menit."

"Lebih baik kau pulang. Lagi pula _anime_ kesukaanmu sebentar lagi di mulai."

"Aaaaaa... _Shimatta!_ Baiklah. _Ojamashimasu_."

Huhhmp..! Kalau tetap seperti itu aku yakin nilainya akan tetap sama. Aku akan benar-benar mengajarinya besok. Dan kurasa saat ini belum terlambat untuk pergi keluar ke toko kado. _Tonikaku_, aku belum membeli apapun untuk Aruneru.

Aruneru? Bagaimana cara aku menceritakannya? _Anou.._ Kami bertemu beberapa bulan lalu. Pertemuan yang sangat biasa karena musik. Aruneru menyukai musik, begitu juga denganku. Kami semacam di satukan oleh sebuah alunan nada. Alunan nada sendu yang aku—kami ciptakan dalam sorotan mata. _Hai! Wakateru!_ Boleh aku menyudahi pembicaraan ini? Baiklah, mungkin akan jauh lebih baik bila kalian tahu apa yang ku maksud, karena aku tak mungkin terus menyembunyikan ini, termasuk dengan kalian.

Aku mematut sekali lagi di depan cermin, merapikan sedikit surai hitam panjangku. Meraih sebuah tas kecil, berniat melangkahkan tungkai jenjangku sebelum—

_Dreet dreet._

Suara getaran yang beradu pada meja kayu membuat ku teralih. Mencari sumber bunyi dan segera menyadari bahwa ponsel-ku tidak berada di dalam tasku. Sedikit berterima kasih kepada seseorang yang menghubungiku dan segera meraih ponsel itu. Menekan beberapa tombol dan akhirnya membuka sebuah e-mail yang baru saja masuk. Sedikit tersentak saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel-ku.

Aruneru.

Hening.

Mengapa ia menghubungiku ketika aku memang sedang akan melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya. Jodoh! Mu-mungkin. Tapi tak mungkin!

* * *

_To: Me_

_From: Aruneru-san_

_Konbanwa. Anou, Mio-san sedang sibuk? Jika tidak. Anou.. Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar sebentar. Tapi tidak perlu memaksa. Jika Mio-san sedang sibuk, mungkin lain kali._

* * *

Aku? Sibuk? Aku bahkan baru akan membuat diriku sibuk untuknya. Aku menyunggingkan senyumku untuk beberapa saat. Apa aku baru saja mendapat ajakan kencan? Tolong jauhkan kaca saat ini! Aku tak ingin melihat wajah bodohku yang mungkin sudah semerah tomat. Aku dan Aruneru sudah menjalin sebuah hubungan serius dengan bersembunyi sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Bersembunyi dari anggota _houkago tea time_ yang lain. Bukan karena alasan serius, aku hanya tidak mau mereka melakukan hal yang mungkin akan membuatku malu. Mungkin tak akan bertahan lama, dan aku juga tidak yakin akan merahasiakan berita ini dari mereka. Mereka pasti akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat.

Semakin lambat, semakin membuatku susah. Semakin lambat pasti akan membuatku harus menjelaskan segalanya—terutama menjelaskannya pada Ritsu yang pasti akan menuntut lebih. Jadi mungkin aku akan mengatakannya secepatnya. Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya.

Sekon setelahnya aku menekan tombol balas. Menyetujui mungkin bagus juga. Hadiahnya? Mungkin besok, setelah aku berhasil kabur dari jeratan jamuan minum teh mereka. Sejak kapan aku berubah menjadi tidak berpendirian seperti ini? Oh! Sepenting itukah Aruneru untuk hidupku? Tentu!

Jangan pernah tanyakan itu! Tolong!

* * *

_To: Aruneru-san_

_From: __M__e_

_Konbanwa :) a-aku? Tidak. Aku tidak sedang sibuk. Mungkin pergi keluar sebentar akan menyenangkan! Dimana aku bisa menemuimu? Sebaiknya tidak di toko musik. A-aku tidak mau perhatianku teralih._

* * *

Kirim. Dan tunggu! Apa yang ku katakan? Perhatian apa? Apa pikiranku benar-benar sudah seberubah itu?

Aku menumpukan diriku di atas kasur. Duduk seraya memeluk bantal dan tak melakukan apapun lagi sampai aku mendapat sebuah kepastian yang jelas. Bertemu di salah satu tempat yang memang tidak membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku dari dirinya. Aku tak ingin pertemuan singkatku dengannya hanya berakhir dengan aku tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari jejeran_ Bass_ yang tersusun di etalase toko musik. Ini kencanku dengannya, bukan dengan Bass-bass itu. Aku bahkan tak mengerti dari mana aku mendapatkan kata-kata itu. Bersumber dari rasa suka yang teramat suka. Mungkin.

Kau tahu? Menunggu kadang membuatku gila, dan saat ini aku sudah seutuhnya gila karena satu hal yang jelas. Kekasihmu sedang kebosanan di sana dan kau sedang ingin mencoba mengusir rasa itu darinya, tetapi kau belum juga mendapat kepastian bagaimana kau harus menemuinya. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak mungkin mendatangi rumahnya, tidak selarut ini.

_Dreet dreet_

Getar itu lagi. Dengan cepat aku meraih ponsel-ku yang tanpa sengaja membuat gantungan bergandul dua buah tangga nada berdenting pelan—hadiah darinya untukku. Memandanginya sebentar baru kemudian kembali mengambil fokus pada apa yang terpampang di layarnya. E-mail dari Aruneru.

* * *

_To: Me_

_From: Aruneru_

_Hahaha, tidak! Tentu. Aku sudah di depan rumahmu. Kau bisa keluar sekarang._

_PS: Jangan terlalu lama. Aku tak mau di teriaki sebagai penjahat yang mau menculik sang ratu._

* * *

Aku benar-benar tersentak. Atau, apa kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan aku benar-benar terkejut dengan ini? Dan ketahuilah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia membuatku kalang kabut seperti ini. Bukan pertama kalinya! Dengan sekali sambaran pada tas kecil yang sempat ku letakan, aku melangkahkan tungkaiku dengan paksa ke luar. Menemui sang pangeran tanpa kuda.

"Ma-maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"_Dai..joubu._" Tersenyum. Dan membuatku meleleh. Senyumnya! Tuhan!

Setelahnya kami jalan dalam diam. Berjalan dalam kesunyian yang selalu saja tak berubah. Hening, hanya suara derapan alas kaki kami ketika beradu pada tumpuannya. Sampai mungkin beberapa saat setelahnya—sampai Aruneru yang memulainya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_ Salam pembuka yang bagus._

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Baik."

"_Yokatta._" Hening.

"Ayo, aku tak suka dengan atmosfer di sini. Aku mau menunjukkanmu sesuatu." Dan dia kembali membuatku tersentak. Aruneru menggenggam pergelangan tanganku erat. Memegangnya seakan tak mau kehilanganku, dan membawaku pada suatu tempat. "Neee.. Chotto!"

**~...~**

"_Kimi wo miteru to itsumo haato dokidoki. Yureru omoi wamashumaro mitai ni fuwafuwa__. I__tsumo ganbaru, kimi no yokogao, zutto mitete mo kizukanai yo ne. Yume no naka nara futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na._"

Aruneru memainkan gitarnya, memetik dawainya dengan lembut seakan sebentar lagi akan putus. Membuatnya mengeluarkan nada lembut yang membuatku ingin berteriak. Dan lagu itu! Oh! Mengapa ia tak pilih lagu lain?

"Aru." Ucapku lirih di sela-sela musiknya.

"_aa kami-sama onegai, futari dake no Dream Time kudasai. Oki ni iri no Usa-chan daite, konya mo oyasumi._"

"Aru." Dia tidak juga berhenti.

"_aa kami-sama doushite? suki ni naru hodo Dream Night setsunai no. Totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi. Konya wa daijoubu ka na?_"

Dia menyebalkan.

"Aruneru."

"Mo sukoshi yuuki furutte, shizen ni hanaseba, nanika ga kawaru no ka na?—" Aku bangkit dan mengambil gitarnya. Merebut satu-satu alat yang bisa membuatku mati bila alunan itu terus berbunyi. Suara itu, petikan dawai itu. Apa ini surga?

Sebenarnya kami sedang berada di studio musik. Studio miliknya pribadi. Aku tak mengerti untuk apa ia membawaku ke tempat ini. Tapi mungkin musik memang benar-benar membuat kami bersatu. Karena aku suka berlama-lama di tempat ini, jika saja ia tak menyanyikan lagu itu di depan wajahku.

"Apa? Aku suka lagumu."

"Itu memalukan."

"Itu tidak memalukan."

"Jangan pernah nyanyikan lagi."

"Tapi aku suka."

"Aku lebih menyukaimu."

"Kau bilang apa?"

Hening. Apa yang kukatakan?

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Aku tahu kau mengatakan sesuatu. Ayo ulangi."

"Tidak." Aku tak mau menatapnya saat ini. Mungkin wajahku sudah benar-benar semerah tomat. Atau lari lebih baik, namun tidak mungkin. Dan sialnya aku mendengar suara alunan musik yang lain. Aruneru sudah berhasil mengambil gitarnya kembali.

"Sudah hentikan." Dan aku sudah lelah merebutnya.

Kami di tempat ini sampai benar-benar lama, melakukan apapun yang sebagian orang lakukan di ruang studio musik. Sesekali memainkan alat musik bersama—_gitar dan bass_, membuat sebuah harmoni penuh kasih dari setiap petikan dawai yang kami lakukan. Sesekali kami hanya bercerita tentang apapun yang bisa kami ceritakan. Atau sesekali kami bercerita seraya memainkan alat musik. Aku tak pernah senyaman ini dengan seorang pemuda. Yeah, tak ada pemuda lain selain Papa dan Satoshi yang mengisi hidupku. Tidak ada sampai beberapa bulan terakhir. Pertemuan yang dipaksakan di toko musik.

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung kokoh pada salah satu dinding studio. Pukul 00.10. Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku tersentak. Berapa lama aku mendekam di tempat ini? Sudah benar-benar larut dan aku masih belum dirumah. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan orang tuaku katakan. Dan bagaimana aku pulang?

"Anou.."

"Aah… gomen. Gomen aku membawamu terlalu lama. Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang."

"Gomen." Syukurlah jika ia mengerti.

Angin berhembus ketika kami mulai melangkah keluar. Melewati toko-toko tutup yang sudah sepi. Tak ada kehidupan lain selain sesekali pengendara motor yang melesat melewati jalan-jalan yang kami lewati. Hening. Kesunyian. Dan sedikit hawa takut yang menggangguku. Seharusnya aku tak pulang selarut ini, seharusnya aku pulang lebih awal, seharusnya seharusnya dan nyatanya tidak. Aku pulang tengah malam, yang bahkan belum membeli hadiah apapun untuknya.

Hadiah!

"Aru," Ucapku lirih seraya sang empunya nama hanya menoleh, menghadapkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"_Otanjoubi Omedatou._" Ini benar-benar bukan hadiah ulang tahun yang mau aku berikan. Tak ada kue, tak hadiah. Mungkin saat ini juga, ia akan memutuskan hubungannya denganku. Kekasih tidak berguna.

"Eh? Kau mengingatnya?" Senyum? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia pikirkan.

"_Gomen_ aku tak memberikanmu apapun." Aku menunduk, melihat lurus pada alas keras berwarna abu-abu.

"Kau sudah memberikan banyak sekali hadiah hari ini._ Arigatou._"

"Eh? _Demo.._"

"_Arigatou_."

Aku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku marah padanya yang selalu saja membalasku dengan senyuman. Seharusnya dia marah. Seharusnya dan kembali lagi, nyatanya tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**neeee~~~ Arnel Otanjoubi omedatou!**

**nee nee, dou kana? Gomen gak sebagus yang diharapkan. Gomen orz**

**Mou ikkai! Otanjoubi omedetou!**

**gomen yah kita ngerjain kamu sampai seperti itu :3 nee, dou? ureshiina? :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisa kita bertemu? aku mau membayar hadiahmu yang belum sempat ku berikan."

"Eh? apa?"

"Aku mau kita bertemu di suatu tempat, taman?"

"Hmm.. hai."

Lagi-lagi angin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan surai-surai hitamku. Membuatnya terlihat begitu berkibar. Aku duduk pada salah satu bangku taman. Menunggu Aruneru, kekasihku yang mungkin sebentar lagi datang. Dengan sebuah kue tart berada di sebelahku. Terbungkus rapi dengan pita merah di satu sisinya. Pesta? ya, katakan saja seperti itu.

Belum terlambat, kurasa. Setidaknya belum sampai matahari tangal 9 februari terbenam.

"Mio?" Suara itu, aku mengenalnya. Tentu mengenalnya.

Membuka penutup kuenya, kemudian menyalakan semua lilin yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Otanjoubi Omedatou"


End file.
